


I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

by delectxre



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delectxre/pseuds/delectxre
Summary: As the two of them followed the lockers leading outside their hands brushed – nothing unusual. Eddie and Richie always were in each other’s space, more eddieandrichie than anything else. Only, recently, a warm blush would settle on his cheeks whenever Richie invaded his space. And he wasn’t stupid – he was perfectly aware what this development indicated (he was also aware that it might not be as recent as he’d first thought, but that wasn’t the point).
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheodoreBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreBear/gifts).



> This is for TheodoreBear from the reddie's hammock discord! I hope you like your secret santa!

“D’you want to go outside?” The question dragged Eddie’s attention away from the dancing couple he’d been staring at for the better part of a minute now. Richie tilted his head in the direction of the doors with a questioning look. He nodded and with a wave to the other Losers indicated that they’d be outside. 

As the two of them followed the lockers leading outside their hands brushed – nothing unusual. Eddie and Richie always were in each other’s space, more _eddieandrichie_ than anything else. Only, recently, a warm blush would settle on his cheeks whenever Richie invaded his space. And he wasn’t stupid – he was perfectly aware what this development indicated (he was also aware that it might not be as recent as he’d first thought, but that wasn’t the point).

The point was that even on a good day, it was kind of difficult to resist the urge to take a hold of Richie’s hand. Today was technically also a good day, but now he was also quite a bit further than tipsy (alcohol mixed with punch and no fear of consequences had gotten all seven of them drunk rather quickly). While normally he would overthink to the point where it was too late to actually act on his impulses, now he just slipped his hand into Richie’s bigger one. The alcohol buzzing through his veins made it easy enough, although worry still nagged at the back of his mind until Richie tightened his fingers and solidified their hold.

By now they’d reached the exit and fresh air blew in through the open doors. In mere seconds they found themselves sitting on the stairs leading down into the parking lot. Eddie curled up around his knees, deeply regretting that he left his jacket inside – though not for long. Before he even realized it, Richie was draping his own over Eddie’s shoulders. “You look ridiculous, Eds.” And he certainly must: the jacket was at least a size too big and he felt like he was swimming in fabric.

It smelt of Richie’s typical cologne and he couldn’t help but breathe it in. Soon enough they would be splitting up all over the country for university, but until then Eddie would take every opportunity he had to just enjoy the moments they had left. With that in mind, he shifted his position until he could lean against Richie’s side. His taller friend sighed deeply and copied Eddie’s position, so all of their weight was pressed together. They could vaguely here the music booming from the gym, but nothing else disturbed their peace.

It felt like a natural progression, then, that they both looked up at the same time and froze again with only a few inches between their faces. Richie looked like he was about to say something, but Eddie wouldn’t let him break the moment with some dorky joke – instead, he leaned forward until they were kissing.  
Any and all fears were soon dismissed when Richie lifted his hand to cup Eddie’s jaw. For a few seconds that was all there was to it. Two friends perfectly content to stay like this, but then they had to separate so they could breath. 

“So… should we tell the others we’re together then?” Leave it to Richie to skip two steps ahead and forget to ask a certain question, but Eddie couldn’t help but be giddy about the assumption. He pressed another, quicker, kiss to Richie’s lips before nodding, “Although I’m not quite ready yet to go back inside.”


End file.
